March 8
1800s 1900s *1900 - In New York, the National League meets, voting to shrink to eight teams. They pay the Baltimore owners $30,000 for their franchise, with Charles Ebbets and Ned Hanlon reserving the right to sell the players. Cleveland, Louisville, and Washington receive $10,000 each, with Louisville owner Barney Dreyfuss sending most of his players to his Pittsburgh Pirates team. The circuit will remain the same until the Boston Braves move to Milwaukee in 1953. 1910s *1913 - The Federal League is organized as a six-team outlaw circuit and elects John T. Powers president. It will play 120 games at a level equivalent to the lower minor leagues, but will enhance its status considerably in 1914 to challenge the major leagues. 1920s *1923 - Judge Kenesaw Mountain Landis allows former New York Giants pitcher Rube Benton to return to the National League. Benton had admitted prior knowledge of the 1919 World Series fix, but he remained in baseball, winning 22 games for St. Paul (American Association). N.L. President John Heydler disagrees with Landis, calling Benton undesirable, but does not stop the Cincinnati Reds from signing him. Benton, at 35 age, will be 14-10 for the second-place Reds. 1930s *1930 - Babe Ruth signs a two-year contract for $160,000 with the New York Yankees. At $80,000 per year, he is the highest paid player of all time as of 1930. *1938 - Lou Gehrig rejects the latest contract offer from the New York Yankees to a one-year deal worth $39,000. Four days later, Gehrig will agree to the same Yankees offer and end his spring training holdout. 1940s *1941 - Philadelphia Phillies pitcher Hugh Mulcahy becomes the first major league player to be drafted into the Armed Forces. The newest member of the 101st Artillery at Cape Cod's Camp Edwards had lost 22 games last season and 20 in 1938 to lead the National League in defeats both years. *1947 - In the new Stadium del Cerro at Havana, Cuba, the Brooklyn Dodgers beat the New York Yankees 1–0. 1950s 1960s *1966 - The Hall of Fame Special Veterans Committee waives one of its election rules and selects manager Casey Stengel as the newest member of the HoF. Stengel had managed the New York Mets for much of the 1965 season before falling and breaking his hip. The injury ended the elderly Stengel’s career. Given his age, the Veterans Committee decides to make him immediately eligible for the Hall of Fame. 1970s 1980s *1985 - Toronto Blue Jays pitcher Dave Stieb signs an unusual 11-year contract. The deal carries an estimated value of $25 million, based on deferred payments and incentives. 1990s *1999 - Hall of Fame center fielder Joe DiMaggio dies of a lung cancer at age 84. Born in Martinez, California, DiMaggio arrived in the major leagues at the age of 21. He batted .323 in his first season and helped the New York Yankees to the 1936 World Championship. His rookie performance served as an indicator of future success, both for him and the Yankees. During his 13-year career, DiMaggio participated in 10 World Series, with his team winning the Championship nine times. In 1941, DiMaggio achieved his most famous milestone when he compiled a major league record 56-game hitting streak. 2000s *2001 - In a press release, the Baltimore Orioles announce Albert Belle, "has been found to be totally disabled and unable to perform as a Major League baseball player," due to a degenerative right hip. The Orioles will place the 34-year old outfielder on the 60-day disabled list thus beginning the process which conforms to the procedure set forth by MLB in the case of a totally disabling and permanent injury to a player. *2006 - Five games were played today in the inaugural World Baseball Classic: **'Pool B' ***Adam Stern drove in four runs, had an inside the park home run and made a clutch game-saving catch as Canada shocked the U.S., 8–6, leaving the Americans on the brink of elimination. The beating began early as Canada powered over pitchers Dontrelle Willis and Al Leiter taking an 8–0 lead at Chase Field. ***Jorge Cantú went 3-for-4 with a home run and three RBI and Vinny Castilla had three hits to help Mexico beat South Africa, 10–4, at Scottsdale Stadium. **'Pool C' ***At Hiram Bithorn Stadium, pinch hitter Yoandry Garlobo hit a tie-breaking single and Frederich Cepeda followed with a game-winning RBI to give Cuba an 8–6 victory over Panama in 11 innings. Cuban second baseman Yulieski Gourriel went 3-for-4 with four RBI, including a two-RBI home run in the top of the ninth to break a tie, and made more than one dazzling play with his glove to lead Cuba to a victory in the first tournament they have played against Major League stars. ***Javy López, Iván Rodríguez and Carlos Beltrán each hit solo home runs to led Puerto Rico to an 8–3 victory over the Netherlands at Hiram Bithorn Stadium. José Valentín put Puerto Rico ahead for good in the sixth inning with a sacrifice fly, and Rodríguez and Beltrán hit-back-to-back homers in the seventh to make it 7-3. Puerto Rico qualified for the second round with the win, improving to 2-0 in Group C, and will face rival Cuba on Friday 10. **'Pool D' ***At Cracker Jack Stadium, slugger Miguel Cabrera homered for the second straight game and drove in two runs and Venezuela rebounded from a loss in its WBC opener with a 6–0 victory over Italy. Pitchers Freddy García, Carlos Silva, Rafael Betancourt and Francisco Rodríguez combined in the two-hits, 12-strikeouts shutout. Venezuela moved one victory away from advancing to the Classic's second round. Births *1882 - Harry Lord, infielder (d. 1948) *1909 - Pete Fox, All-Star outfielder (d. 1966) *1912 - Ray Mueller, All-Star catcher (d. 1994) *1922 - Carl Furillo, All-Star outfielder (d. 1989) *1922 - Al Gionfriddo, outfielder (d. 2003) *1924 - Toby Atwell, All-Star catcher (d. 2003) *1930 - Bob Grim, All-Star pitcher (d. 1996) *1939 - Jim Bouton, All-Star pitcher *1942 - Dick Allen, All-Star infielder *1953 - Jim Rice, All-Star outfielder *1957 - John Butcher, pitcher *1957 - Bob Stoddard, pitcher *1961 - Mark Salas, catcher *1964 - Lance McCullers, pitcher *1967 - Joel Johnston, pitcher *1973 - Justin Thompson, All-Star pitcher *1976 - Juan Encarnación, outfielder *1976 - Ryan Freel, IF/OF Deaths *1939 - Scott Stratton, pitcher (b. 1869) *1985 - Al Todd, catcher (b. 1902) *1996 - Bill Nicholson, All-Star outfielder (b. 1914) *1999 - Joe DiMaggio, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1914)